Raziel
|-|Raziel= |-|Sefer Raziel= Character Synopsis Raziel is an archangel who has recorded all know knowledge in her book called Sefer Raziel.The games first love interest. She later presented her book to Adam and Eve. She is the keeper of all mysteries that pertain to Heaven and Earth. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown '''| Low 2-C', Likely' 2-B''' Verse: '''Tokyo Babel '''Name: Raziel Gender: Female Age: at least 2,000 years old Classification: Archangel, Recording Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Air Manipulation , Flight, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Void Manipulation (can erase things from existence , Including fellow Angel Uriel, who is the embodiment of fire she can even erase a group of Angels from existence), Immortality (types 1, 2, 3, 4 angels were granted immortality from birth by god 5 [https://i.imgur.com/A6K9wim.png transcend the concept of death on the fundamental level], and 8 can endlessly come back to the material world even if they find death so long as heaven still exists) Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Resurrection, Acausality (Paracausality; angels originate from a realm that transcends the concept of time, thus since causality is reliant on time they are free from its effects) Conceptual Manipulation (took the concept of "consolidation" from the earth and applied to to fire instead so it can burn eternally), Precognition (Raziel can install guidence systems to other so that whenever future harm may come their way the guidence system takes over their bodies and moves them out of harms way), Law Manipulation(can overwrite and erase laws, can turn laws against those who impose them ) Causality Manipulation (can upset causality ), Reality Warping (she is then capable of rewriting anything she so desires to the world, even if it's false , making it an established truth), Power Nullification (stripped god of all his powers), resistance to Mental (due to resisting mental contamination), Spatial , Temporal and conceptual Attacks Destructive Ability: Unknown '''(never shown to partake in physically battle prior to reuniting with her Sefer Raziel | '''Universe+ Level (took one of the many parallel universes in the tokyo babel multiverse and remade it in her own image ), Likely Multiverse Level (when the full power of the Sefer Raziel is unleashed Raziel becomes an equal to God ) Speed: Immeasurable '(originates and can freely move in heaven a realm that transcends the concept of time,and she is comparable to God ) 'Lifting Ability:Unknown '''| Immeasurable''' Striking Ability:Unknown '''| Universal+ likely Multiversal''' Durability:Unknown '''| Universal+ likely Multiversal''' Stamina: 'Infinite 'Range: 'Unknown 'Intelligence: Above Average, Omniscient with The Sefer Raziel (Contains all the knowledge of creation since the Big Bang and the creation of the multiverse ) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: *warped space to shoot water and extingush Uriel's flames *shoots wheels of fire at her opponents with Throne *manipulates air to cut off peoples air circulation *can reinforce space and shift vectors to rip chunks from matter Versions:'''Base | Sefer Raziel Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Tablet, The Sefer Raziel '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sefer Raziel': The book of secrets devived into two volumes, the book of the earth which is the one Raziel has found, and book of the heavens which is the one she is currently looking for, after retaining the book at last Raziel can unleash her full power. Which lets her become a direct equal to God, she also finds that she is capable of rewriting reality and making false ideas into the absolute truth, then proceeding to combat God himself she pulls him down to a plane they can comprehend him in. Even a command that is free from dimensional boundaries cannot stop her, then proceeds distorts causality and change the laws of the world , going as far as turning God's lawsagainst him .Finishing the whole ordeal by nullifying all of God's abilities making him possible to perceive, interact with and even kill , then removing his causality transcendence . Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Angels Category:Air Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Precognition Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Protagonist Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Space Benders Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2